black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Willing Mind
The Willing Mind was a three masted merchant vessel of 20 guns in the service of Governor Woodes Rogers. History Background The Willing Mind was a merchant vessel chartered by Woodes Rogers with money loaned to him by various creditors. The ship carried two thirds of the fleet’s farming implements, as well as most of their foodstuffs. Season Three Woodes Rogers summons Eleanor Guthrie to the deck of his flagship, the Delicia'. ''He shows her his fleet, pointing out the ''Willing Mind'. '''He explains to her that he is responsible for everything in the fleet, as it has all been payed for by money loaned to him by various creditors. While impressed, Eleanor asks what the point of the exercise is. Rogers tells her that as soon as he thinks she's outlived her usefulness, she will be sent back to England to be executed. Later, Rogers' fleet docks in St. Kitts, where Benjamin Hornigold tells Rogers, Eleanor and Chamberlain that Flint is dead. The fleet approaches Nassau, however they find the mouth of the harbor defended by a fleet of ships assembled in a firing line. Chamberlain does not wish fight them, as it would result in significant damage to the fleet. Chamberlain also refuses to let Rogers endanger himself by going to the beach alone and reading his address. Eleanor solves the problem by having them send Captain Hornigold to read the address to the pirates in Nassau. Hornigold sails past the pirate fleet under a flag of truce and reads Rogers' address, proclaiming a universal pardon, and a bounty on the head of Charles Vane. Hornigold is successful, and the assembled pirates, led by Captain Throckmorton, lay down their arms. The pirate fleet, under command of Edward Teach, refuses to surrender and maintains their hostile position. Chamberlain and Rogers are confident that they will surrender in time, but Eleanor is not so certain, believing Teach’s men to be fanatics. Rogers assures her that even fanatics need to eat, and with the harbor blockaded by the British fleet and the beach taken, the pirates have no way to replenish their supplies. However, the pirates send Charles Vane’s schooner, captained by Vane and a small crew, drifting towards the British line. While Chamberlain assures Rogers that if the ship does not surrender, she is subject to the fleet’s broadsides. Rogers orders a dubious Chamberlain to cut the Delicia’s anchor lines and signal the line to retreat. Chamberlain doesn’t understand why Rogers wants to break their line in the face of a mere schooner, however it is revealed to be a fireship. The fleet opens fire on the ship and the ''Delicia is able to move out of the way. Rogers realizes that aiming for the rigging isn’t working and orders the gun crews to redirect their aim towards the schooner’s waterline. The'' Willing Mind is caught directly in the path of the schooner and is hit by the fireship and engulfed in flames. The ship is heavily damaged, but miraculously is not sunk. The next day, Rogers shows Eleanor his petitions to Lloyds, asserting that the damage to the Willing Mind was no fault of theirs and therefore insurable. He says that in a month, a clerk in Cornwall will draft a letter to Charles Vane, asking for his version of the events. Payment will then be withheld for years, waiting for Vane’s response. Rogers jests that he feels sympathizes with the urge to declare himself in open rebellion against the Crown when he deals with the insurance company. Due to the extensive damage caused by the collision with the fireship, it is unlikely that the Willing Mind was one of the seven ships sent to the Maroon Island. Season Four After the British forces are defeated, Commodore Chamberlain returns to England with most of Rogers’ ships and men due to war breaking out between England and Spain. Quotes ''"The ''Willing Mind, ''20 guns. She's carrying two thirds of the farming implements and most of our foodstuffs." - Woodes Rogers to Eleanor Guthrie in XX. Gallery Fireship 2.png Fireship crash.jpg Trivia *The Willing Mind was historically, part of Woodes Rogers' fleet when he civilized Nassau. Charles Vane also used a fireship to break the British line to escape, however, unlike in the show, it did not hit any of their ships. Category:Ships Category:Historical Ships Category:Woodes Rogers' First Fleet